Alone
by JuliaPossum
Summary: Draco finds himself alone after a series of incidents that span out all through his life. Will he be able to accept the help offered from someone unexpected, or will he shove them away because of the fear that engulfs his heart?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! A while ago I wrote the first bit of a story called Alone. But you might have noticed that I deleted it. I'm really sorry about that but I just couldn't get any inspiration. However, I do have some good news; this story will be replacing the old one! This story is going to be called Alone and it's basically a remake of the old one. I feel I have more inspiration for this one and I hope that you all enjoy it. Without further ado, the disclaimer and then the story itself!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the places, scenes or characters in it. Sad, I know, but that's life.**

* * *

Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to have not had a father.

Would I have been happier?

My Father was a great man. He fought for what he believed in and still does today. But a father? No my father was not a great father. There's a difference between a father and a man.

Fathers are supposed to love you.

Fathers are supposed to care about you.

Fathers are supposed to teach you to become the best person you can be.

On the outside it may appear that my father did all these things, but just a quick look into the daily life of Draco Malfoy would quickly disprove that.

My father doesn't love me. When someone loves you, they don't insult you until you are a wreck of sadness and depression.

My father doesn't care about me. When someone cares about you, they don't break you and then throw you away.

My father doesn't teach me to be the best person I can be. The best person you could be is definitely not one who tortures and kills people for fun.

But the worst thing is not the abuse, insults or neglect. It's the feeling of being alone. Because that's what I am, alone.

My mother is dead, my friends hate me and everyone else wishes I would just go and die. Sometimes I wonder if they're right.

I gave up on the thought that someone would save me a long time ago. And why hope, it's obvious that no one cares anyway.

Hope failed me a long time ago.

Love left me a long time ago.

Friendship betrayed me a long time ago.

Now the only companion I have left is loneliness.

Freezing, black, suffocating loneliness.

And I can't help but think I deserve it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review, it makes me want to write more and you all have really good ideas! If you want to be mean, well then that's ok, but know that I think you're a total loser (sorry about that but I hate bullies, they ruin people's lives. I was bullied once, not all that badly mind you, but it still affected me). Sorry it's a bit short, but this is basically the prologue, it will get better in the future.**

**Cya soon with the next chappie! **

**JuliaPossum**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back! So here is the first chapter to Alone. Before you correct me, the last 'chapter' was the prologue, so it doesn't count. Ok, so from here on, the story is going to get more and more depressing. Don't like, don't read. It will get better at the end though (duh). Anyway, onto the disclaimer and then the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, scenes and places do not belong to me. Believe me, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this, I would be basking in the amazingness of OWNING HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

I walk out of the common room to silence. It's not unexpected; it's barely even light yet. I always leave early to save myself from the jeers and insults that will come if I show my face. What did I do to get my own house to turn against me you ask?

I got myself disowned.

After I failed the mission the Dark Lord gave me, Father was furious. Fortunately, he was too busy trying to win the battle to punish me. But when the Death Eaters lost, Father lost it. He gave me the worst beating of my life (which is saying something, Father can be very angry when he wants to be) and then officially disowned me. Apparently the Death Eaters lost because I failed my mission. But really, he just wanted an excuse to get rid of me and that was as good as any other.

When he found out that Mother helped Potter, he decided to do something irreversible to her. It was also part of my punishment. He chained me to the wall and, using my wand, murdered her. He left me with her body, still chained to the wall, for what seemed like days. During that time I received no food or water and spent most of my time sobbing for one of the only people who truly loved me.

Professor McGonagall was kind enough to let me stay at Hogwarts until the year started again. Why? I honestly don't know. She should hate me like everyone else, but for some reason, she doesn't.

On the very day the school year started the prophet had a front page article all about me being disowned. I can't help but think that it wasn't a coincidence.

That was when anyone who pretended to be my friend showed me their true colours. They had only ever wanted me for the money my name brought.

Because of that article, everyone in Slytherin hated me. My Father was and still is a very respectable man amongst the Slytherins. For me to be disowned, I must have done something pretty bad and was therefore a blood traitor. This, as you probably know, is one of the worst things you could be while in Slytherin.

All the other houses hated me because of my Father and what he'd done. And also the fact that I'm a Death Eater. If they'd only take the chance to talk to me about it, they'd realise how unwilling I was. But no one does.

The fact that I'm not in Azkaban right now is something I don't understand. Clearly someone fought to keep me out. Who? I wish I knew. All I know is that they must be insane. Why else would anyone want to keep me out?

By this time I've finished getting ready for the day and am ready to head to the great hall for some breakfast. Unfortunately, Nott, one of my former friends, has come down to the common room early. He probably did it on purpose, knowing I would be here.

"Hiding away from your own house now are we? How very un-Malfoy like." He says.

"Luckily I'm not a Malfoy then" I say coolly.

"You know, I think I know what the problem was." Nott says smugly.

"The problem to what, you being alive?" I retort.

Nott just smirks at me.

"The problem about you being disowned stupid."

"Oh and what would that be." I say with a little more anger in my voice than before.

"Your genes."

"What?"

"Your Mother wasn't really worthy for a Malfoy was she?"

I choose to stay silent, clenching my fists so hard that it hurts. I focus on the pain in my hands rather than the pain in my heart.

"That's why he killed her you know, because she wasn't worthy, and neither were you."

"Shut up" I say quietly, my voice laced with poison.

"Or maybe it had nothing to do with her at all." Nott says, smirking evilly.

"Shut. Up." I say louder.

"Maybe it's just that you were unworthy. Lucius saw that she loved you and he had to take that away."

"I said Shut UP!"

"Let's face it Malfoy, it had nothing to do with her, it was you. It's your fault that she's dead."

"No it's not" I say softly. I sound pathetic.

"You don't deserve to be loved Malfoy, you don't deserve any friends. That's why your Mother's dead. That's why everyone hates you. That's why your Father disowned you."

I almost break down in front of Nott right then. He's right. I deserve everything that's happened to me. Every single thing.

"Just leave me alone." I say.

"Not until you beg me." Nott says smugly.

"Malfoy's don't beg." I retort.

"Good thing you're not a Malfoy then isn't it?"

"Leave me alone _please_."

"That's not begging, that's saying please."

"I'm not going to beg you!" I say loudly.

"Well then I guess I'm not going to leave you alone then am I?"

I just glare at him angrily. Malfoy or not, I can still glare just as well as before.

"But I think I'll be kind and let you go now." Nott says, still smirking. He then proceeds to shove me roughly towards the portrait opening. This is just one of the disadvantages to being small; I'm overpowered by practically everyone.

We reach the door and he opens it. Then, gripping my arms tight, he whispers into my ear, making me shiver, and not in a good way.

"Just remember why your mother's dead Malfoy. It's because of you."

He then shoves me and I stumble out of the common room. I hear Nott give a short evil laugh before slamming the portrait door closed.

Somehow I manage to stumble my way to Moaning Myrtles Bathroom, all the while thinking about Nott's comment. I reach the sinks and promptly collapse in front of them. Within seconds tears are streaming down my face and I'm sobbing.

Nott's right, it's my fault mother's dead.

It's all my fault.

* * *

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that! Please, PLEASE,****_ PLEASE_**** review! It means so much to me. I know that some of you guys are following my story so please make my day and review! It makes me so happy! And you will also get recognition in my story if you review! (yes, I'm sinking to the level of bribery, deal with it :D)**

**I probably won't update so frequently in the future though, my life is about to get very busy very quickly.**

**Cya all soon!**

**JuliaPossum**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**I'd just like to start by saying how sorry I am! I've just been so busy lately and haven't got around to updating. But finally, it's here!**

**Now for the names. After all, I did promise that I would give recognition to anyone who reviewed!**

**_Piglet (guest): Thank you so much! And you're right, angst and Draco do go together very well don't they!_**

**_Ruby Silken Sun: Thank you very much! I try very hard and it's always nice to get praise for your work!_**

**_maggy black: Thank you! Yes, Draco is out of character and probably will be for most of the story. This is because he has changed because of everything that has happened to him. In the future, he might get back to being more 'Draco like' but we'll just have to see. Thanks again :D!_**

**DISCLAIMER: Sad as it may be, nothing except for the plot belongs to me…**

* * *

"Oh dear, whatever could be wrong?"

I wince at the high pitched girlish voice. It seems that Moaning Myrtle has found me.

"Aren't you going to answer me? I could help you, you know."

"No one can help me" I say.

"I can at least hurt the people who made you feel this way. It's horrible being sad."

I look up at Moaning Myrtle's face and am surprised to see legitimate compassion in her see-through eyes.

"You'd have your work cut out for you; everyone in Hogwarts is making me feel this way."

"Why, you must tell me!"

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise"

"It's a long story…"

"I'm a ghost, time doesn't matter."

I look down and begin my story.

"When I was born, Father was overjoyed. He was so happy that he had a son to take over after he died. He planned to train me to follow in his footsteps. However, as I got older, he became angrier and angrier at me. I didn't want to believe the things that he did. I didn't see what was so different between someone with and someone without magic. Muggles are still people; they just don't have the special gift that we do. I especially didn't understand what the problem with Half-blood and Muggleborn witches and wizards was. They are just as powerful as we are, some are even more powerful. Father eventually became so furious at me that he hit me."

"It started out as just a cuff to the head, but it gradually grew to a slap, then a punch. All too soon, he was beating me on a regular basis, sometimes for no other reason than his pleasure. He would come home drunk, after torturing anyone who wasn't pure-blood, and beat me. It became an addiction to him. Eventually, he forced me to get the dark mark."

"I was given the almost impossible task of killing Professor Dumbledore. I had many sleepless nights during that year and the glamour charm became my best friend. I failed the mission and from that point, everything I stood for crumbled around me."

"I was forced to fight with the death eaters and, as you know, we lost. That was when the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors began to hate me not only because of my house, but because of what I did in the battle. Father was furious that we lost and he blamed it on me. He gave me the worst beating in my life and then disowned me. But not before he murdered Mother right before me with my own wand."

"After I was disowned, all the Slytherins hated me. Lucius Malfoy is respected among the Slytherins. If I was disowned by him, I wasn't worth being around. You see, everyone in Hogwarts hates me, but if they looked closer, they would see that I didn't want to do any of the things I did. But at the same time as believing I don't deserve any of this, I can't help but believe that I really do deserve what my life has turned out to be. But it doesn't matter either way. No one is going to help me, not now, not ever."

I look up again to see Moaning Myrtle crying silent tears, crying for me.

"I promise to help you in any way possible. I'll get the other ghosts to help me too. You don't deserve anything that's happened to you, not a single thing. Come here whenever you want, I'll listen to whatever you have to say and I'll always be here for you."

"Thankyou" I whisper.

"You'd best be on your way now, classes are about to start."

"Thank you for listening to me, Myrtle."

"Thank you for telling me and thank you for using my name."

"You're welcome."

With one last glance at my newest and only friend in Hogwarts, I leave the bathroom and head towards my first class.

* * *

Classes were horrible as usual. All the teachers hate me and point out every little mistake I make. I can't help but notice that no one else gets the same treatment. Not even my fellow Slytherins.

Myrtle was lying. I do deserve everything that has happened to me. I bullied people, tortured people, murdered people and yet I'm not in Azkaban. This is just the way to make up with that.

At dinner I sit by myself at the end of the table as usual and eat as quickly and quietly as possible. After all, I don't want to draw attention to myself.

I get up to leave the hall but tonight I'm not so lucky. Tonight the Slytherins are showing their first act of public hatred against me.

Previously, they had done nothing in public because they were having such a tough time after the war. But I guess they decided that picking on me in public might win them some brownie points with their teachers and classmates.

As I stand I feel something curl around my legs. It's a snake. I identify the whispering that Nott is making as Parseltougue and instantly know that he's controlling the snake.

I scream. It's uncontrollable. After watching Nagini and all the things she did to people, I became deathly afraid of snakes. The snake slides up my body further and I stiffen barely daring to breathe. As it gets closer and closer to my head I begin to shake.

Finally, I see it about to strike me and I squeeze my eyes shut, whimpering in fright.

"Vipera Evanasca!"

With those two words, the snake disappears. I grab my books and race out the door without looking back. As I exit though, I can't help but notice that Potter is the only one holding their wand.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Sorry that it's a bit short but as I said before, I'm a bit strained for time. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner, hopefully sometime next week but we'll all just have to wait and see. In the meantime, please, please, please review! It gives me so much inspiration and that helps me to write more.**

**Until next time!**

**JuliaPossum**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeey!**

**That's right, I finally updated!**

**School was being evil like usual and tests have begun so I didn't really have any time to do any writing. I also working on a few other stories that I may or may not upload soon. Anyway, onto the acknowledgements!**

**_balabalanceh: To be honest, I don't know why bullies do what they do. Sadly, stuff like what Draco is going through happens to a lot of other kids (minus the magic of course!). I guess this fic is also like and awareness raising fic. Don't bully people! You never know how it may impact them or what they're struggling through. Thanks for the review by the way!_**

**_FriendlyFinnick: Thank you very much! When I get reviews like yours, I always want to do some more writing! I'm glad you like my story!_**

**_shovelgirlERB000: Of course I will update, I'm doing it right now! Thanks for your support and wonderfull reviews! You always put a smile on my face!_**

**So, now that's over, let's get onto the disclaimer and then the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me. I wish it did, but seeing as this is real life, I doubt that my wish s going to come true anytime soon!**

* * *

I manage to get far enough away from the great hall so that no one will find me before I break down. Flashes of Nagini and her victims race in front of my eyes and they terrify me.

Before I know it, I'm seeing what I did to people, how I killed and tortured them, how I made them scream. My sobs get louder and louder and my body shakes more and more.

Why did I ever submit to that monster? Why did I let my father control me? Why couldn't I be strong enough to break free?

I'm startled when I see someone in the corner of my eye and instantly go silent, trying to move away. The wall behind me prevents me getting far and I hang my head in defeat, knowing I deserve whatever this person was going to do to me anyway.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the person says gently, compassion and kindness filling their voice.

"You're lying" I whisper. No one wants to be nice to me. No one.

"I would never lie about hurting anyone"

Who is this person?

"Well if you're not going to hurt me then you can go away. I don't need or deserve any of your 'kindness'." I say. As much as it hurts to push this person away, I know that I really don't deserve any kindness. Not after what I did to all those people.

"No one deserves to be beaten up and bullied, no matter what they may or may not deserve. And I for one know that you do not deserve any of what is being done to you."

"How could you know what I do or don't deserve" I say harshly "You didn't see all the people I hurt, all the people I made scream. You didn't see all the muggles I killed, how I kissed _his _robe, how I knelt at _his _feet. You didn't see how I was too weak to breakaway, too weak to fight back. You didn't see how easy it was to make me do all those horrible things. You didn't see all of the people whose deaths are my fault." I break off into another sob.

"No. All I saw was an unwilling boy who was being tossed around, with no one to guide him in life or tell him what to do. The only people who were 'looking out' for him were the people from the wrong side. And even they didn't do their jobs. All the people that ever helped were killed so that he would become the cold uncaring figure that he was supposed to be. But he never wanted any of that. He wanted to be free, to be liked, to be able to fight against those he'd been brought up with, but he never got the chance because no one would give it to him. But now I'm changing that. I'm going to give him the chance that he deserves."

"I don't deserve a chance"

"And yet you're getting one. So please, look at me."

I sigh and give in. It's obvious that this person won't be giving up anytime soon.

I look up and the first thing I see is black hair and green eyes. I wince. Of _course _it would be Potter. Just another thing I have to make up to him I guess.

"You seriously have a problem with that hero-complex of yours" I mutter and am surprised by his laughter.

"I guess you're right," he says, "I'm always saving someone aren't I?"

"You should leave Potter" I begin "It wouldn't do for anyone to see you being kind to me. It's easier if we both just pretend this never happened."

"No" He says firmly. "That is not happening. There is no way I'm letting you be subjected to _that _again. My only regret is not doing this earlier."

"Why?" I whisper.

"Because I understand. I understand your guilt and pain. I know what it's like to be forced into things only to be hated because of them. I understand what it's like to feel you deserve something that you don't. I can and will help you, no matter the cost"

I take a deep breath.

"Well then I guess I have to apologise for all of the things I've done to you in the past. I'm sorry for all the pain that you felt because of me."

"You are forgiven, in fact, you already were."

"I suppose you were the one who helped keep me out of Azkaban, along with the Headmistress?"

"Ever the Slytherin aren't you?"

"Hah! I wish. I was never meant to be a Slytherin."

Potter raises his eyebrow.

"How so?"

I sigh. I always knew this would happen.

"Lucius brought me with him when we went to Hogwarts early. He had gone to arrange a private room for me. Of course he knew Dumbledore wouldn't be easy to persuade so he decided to have a meeting with him. He brought me along so that I wold get a little 'head start'. I waited in Dumbledore's office while Lucius and Dumbledore went to a private room to 'discuss' the issue."

"While I was waiting the sorting hat spoke to me. He could tell that I was not a Slytherin just by looking at me so he wanted to discuss it with me. He somehow knew that it would be an issue, as did I. He told me to put him on my head, so I did. I found out that I was supposed to be a Gryffindor, for my bravery and courage to keep on going and even defy Lucius when I really didn't agree with him."

"We spent a few moments discussing the issue and decided that he would call Slytherin as fast as possible when he felt my thoughts, that way no suspicion would arise about my true house. I thanked him and placed him back on the shelf. When the sorting came around, he kept his word and no one suspected a thing. Until last year."

"What was so bad about Lucius?" Potter asks.

I close my eyes and begin to physically shake. No. I can't do this. I can't talk about him. The pain is too great.

"I-I can't… no, _no, NO_!" I cry as the memories begin to flood over me.

Blood, pain, fear. All three things very prominent where Lucius is concerned.

_*"You will do what I tell you boy, or you will regret it!"_

_"No! I don't want to insult her! She's the smartest witch of our age and deserves praise, not insults just because she was born different to me!"_

_Lucius growls and backhands me to the floor. My breath leaves my lungs in a great whoosh as my body comes into contact with the concrete floor._

_"Insult her or face the consequences." He threatens._

_"N-no…"_

_He points his wand at me and screams "Crucio!"_

_I scream and writhe on the floor. All I can think about is the agony and pain of the curse.*_

The memory changes and I find myself once again at Lucius's mercy.

_*Blood runs down my back as I scream I agony, the whip hurling into my back again and again, never seeming to stop. I can't even manage to get out a please through my screams and sobs._

_"You will not defy me! You will get the dark mark and fulfil the Dark Lord's wishes. You will be the perfect Malfoy and look down on everyone that is not in Slytherin and not a pureblood, do you understand me?!"_

_"Y-y-yes fa-th-ther" I manage to brokenly whisper._

_I'm ashamed of how easily I give in, how weak I am. So weak that I can't even stand up to my own father. I wish that I could just die and rid the world of me and the horror I bring.*_

I'm about to plunge into yet another memory when I feel a tug on my mind and manage to surface into reality.

I find myself curled up in a ball, sobbing myself sick. I take a moment to empty my stomach and then I manage to compose myself somewhat.

I'm surprised to feel arms around me, comforting me, protecting me. I look up to see Potter's eyes full of concern and know that he saw the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up" he whispers

"It doesn't matter; I deserved every bit of that anyway."

"No one deserves that Draco, no one!"

I look up to him again, not even masking my shock. He called me Draco…

"I'm taking you with me to the Headmistress, we have some issues to sort out" he says.

"No! I'm fine! I don't need any help! Leave me alone!" I cry out and try to shove him away. But as I said before, my small size proves unhelpful and he simply pins me to the wall.

I can't help the few tears that leak out of my eyes and I mentally spit at myself in self-disgust. What a loathsome weak thing I am!

"Draco" Potter begins, "What's wrong? Why don't you want to see the Headmistress?"

"Because it's my fault she even has to take that role. It's my fault all this stress has fallen onto her shoulders. If it weren't for me, Dumbledore would still be Headmaster. But none of that seems to affect her! I'm just waiting for the moment when she shows how she truly feels. When she shows the hatred that everyone else has and releases her justified anger!"

"She won't do any of those things! She understands how tough it is and even if she did hate you, which she doesn't, she has an obligation to look after all of the students in Hogwarts! She won't hurt you! She will support you in everything you do and will help to guide you in the right direction. Trust me Draco, I won't let anyone hurt you and get away with it if I can help it!" Potter pleads and for some reason, I believe him.

"Fine," I whisper "I'll come"

"Thankyou"

Potter then releases me from the wall and gives me a moment to clean myself up a little. He then heads towards the Headmistress's office, keeping an eye on me the whole time so that I don't run away.

As we get closer and closer to our destination, my fear grows.

How will she react? Is Potter lying? Does she actually care about me and not hate me?

We reach the stone gargoyle and it opens the moment it sees Potter. Following the staircase, he knocks on the door.

"Enter"

* * *

**So how was that? Did you like it? Please review and keep me writing! I love all you guys so much!**

**Cya later!**

**JuliaPossum**


	5. Chapter 4

**Umm… Sorry?**

**So, I don't really have an excuse, but being the Slytherin that I am, I'll try to weasel my way out of this…**

**I had a huge case of writers block and had basically no inspiration. I also had a lot of school, a survival camp and just everyday problems to deal with so, sorry!**

**I hope this chapter is ok, I can't say that I'm particularly happy with it, but it's better than some of the other chapters, I think…**

**Anyway, onto reviews!**

**_balabalanceh: Yeah, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging like that *hides in fear*. Was it really a cliffie? I didn't think it was too bad…_**

**_shovelgirlERB000: Ok, you actually scare me! Please don't come after me! I'm sorry *runs away screaming* I'm sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_**

**_FriendlyFinnick: Hey there! I remember you! Thank you for continuing to read my story! You're right, there hasn't been as much angst lately, but don't worry, next chapter will (hopefully) be full of it. I'm so glad that you like my story so much. Now about Draco having a self-punishment system, that's actually a good Idea… I'll see what happens because I really don't write the story, the story writes itself… Hehe, I'm insane aren't I? Oh well, thank you so much for your review!_**

**And now, (drumroll please) the story!**

* * *

Potter enters the room and I trail behind him.

"Hello Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy" She says and I flinch at my name. "What can I do for you?"

"There are some serious issues that need to be sorted out concerning Draco. They are seriously impacting his life and schooling and need to be fixed before it's too late."

The Headmistress's eyes sadden at Potter's words. She's… sorry for me?

"I promise to help in any way I can, please, join me in my quarters, it is a much safer place there."

"Severus and I would like to join you if Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter allow it" The portrait of Dumbledore says and I dip my head in acceptance. I owe them this much at least.

Their faces disappear and Potter and I follow the Headmistress through a door to her quarters. She gestures to a couch and I sink into it. I find myself glad that Ha-Potter is sitting next to me, giving me support.

Dumbledore and Snape appear in the portrait on the wall above a fireplace next to us and the Headmistress sits in a single seat in front of the couch. I notice how much warmer it is here than in the dungeons, for once I don't feel the need to shiver all the time.

"To begin with, I want you both to refer to me as Minerva while we are in private. It makes conversation easier and more comfortable, with the added bonus of me not feeling as old." The hea- Minerva says and I smile slightly.

"The same goes for Albus and Severus" she adds.

"Please begin your tale, I for one am most curious about what caused you and Mister Potter to become friends." Dumble- Albus says, his eyes once again twinkling. I look away, unable to bear seeing the same eyes that I watched die.

"Or at the very least, civil." Severus adds

I sigh and begin my tale.

"After I failed my mission, Lucius was enraged. Fortunately, he couldn't do anything until the battle was over. Unfortunately for me, the light won and because of that, Lucius was furious. He blamed the loss on me and made sure that I knew it. He locked me in the dungeons below the mansion and used several means of, discomfort, on me." I say, carefully picking words so that the memories don't rush to the forefront of my mind.

"When he found out that mother had lied for Potter, he completely lost it. He dragged her by her hair down to the dungeons, where I was chained to the wall. He used an imperio and forced me to watch as he took my wand and the murdered her with the killing curse. He then left me with her body for who knows how long. During that time period, I received no food and little water."

"When Lucius finally released me, I had been disowned. I was forced to try to survive on my own, but because of my name and what I did in the war, surviving wasn't the easiest thing. I managed to stay out of Azkaban because of Minerva and Potter and was welcomed into Hogwarts early and supplied with everything I needed."

"I don't think I ever displayed how grateful I was for that, so now I do. But relief didn't and still doesn't come easy at Hogwarts. I found myself being treated badly by everyone, including teachers, students and Slytherins."

"The teachers are biased against me and pull me up for every tiny mistake I make, whether it was an accident or not. I am verbally and physically abused by my fellow housemates and students every day and am constantly wearing a glamour which further drains my magic."

"I don't eat half as much as I should because I tend to avoid being around others when I can and before today, my only friends and supporters were Moaning Myrtle and, as she promised, the rest of the ghosts."

"I don't sleep well because of nightmares and after seeing all that Nagini did to people, I have ironically grown a very serious fear of snakes which was displayed in the great hall earlier. This is also what pushed Potter to finally give up his silence and try to befriend me."

"Previously, pressure had been too much, but he had always been civil to me when he could, only using stinging hexes and avoiding me when possible. I could always tell though that he didn't seem happy about using any hexes, but I could never figure out why"

"Draco, you must answer this in all honesty, did Lucius abuse you like he did after the war on a regular basis beforehand." Severus asks. I can see in his eyes the pain at what happened to me and I know that there's no point lying to him.

"For as long as I can remember" I say quietly and then look down.

I look up again when Minerva speaks and am surprised to see anger as well as sadness in her eyes.

"I will be talking to the students about this filthy behaviour; it cannot go on any longer!"

"That would be unwise Minerva; the students would only get angry and treat Mister Malfoy even worse." Albus says gently, not willing to further anger her.

I flinch at the sound of my last name again and of course, Potter notices.

"Draco prefers to not be called his last name, as do I" he says and looks at me pointedly when he says the last three words "Please, call us Harry and Draco, it makes everything easier and more comfortable."

"Very well" Severus says "Now, what to do about these issues? Minerva is right; they cannot be allowed to go on any longer."

"We should start by talking to the professors. They should know better than anyone what this war did to people. Especially those caught in the middle." Minerva says "As for the bullying problem, I suggest that Harry stays around Draco more often and displays his unhappiness about how Draco is being treated. As much as you don't like it, people are still looking to you for guidance and treating you like a god."

"Why can't I just be normal?" Harry mutters and I notice Severus look a bit taken aback. Obviously he didn't realise how much Harry dislikes living as the golden boy.

"I have one more suggestion" Albus adds "When Severus was bullied, I gave him an object that he could use to call the nearest friend or professor when he said a specific word that he doesn't normally use. The same thing could be used for Draco."

"Can the word be changed later on?" I ask

"Yes. I changed mine frequently because otherwise Potter would figure out that I was saying the word to save me from him beating me up. If I didn't he would just threaten me not to say it. You would have to do the same" Severus informs me." I see Harry flinch at the mention of what his father did to Severus. It must be hard only knowing about him from other people, and not knowing if he changed.

"Do you wear anything on a regular basis?" Minerva asks and I nod.

"Mother gave me a locket when I was younger that held a picture of her and a small part of her magic in it before she died. She knew that I struggled with Lucius, but she was never able to do anything, lest she got beaten up as well and she knew I wouldn't let that happen to her. Instead, she gave me the locket so that I would always have her with me. You can enchant that if you want."

"Perfect, what do you want the password to be?" Minerva asks

"Father, I never say that word anymore." I say, already deciding not to ever say it. I deserve the punishments they give me. The only problem I had with the last one was that it was a snake that could kill me.

"Please pass the locket to me." Minerva says and I pull the locket out of my shirt and give it to her.

"_Cum clamavero ad aliquem tutum dictum magna_" she says and the locket glows for a second before fading.

"To change the password say 'Mutare password' and then say the password." Severus says,

I take the locket and then say "_Mutare password father_" while pointing my wand at it. Once again, it glows for a second and then fades.

"Now whenever you are in danger and say father, the locket will call out to anyone who is safe and can help you and will show them where you are." Albus says and I thank him as well as Severus, Minerva and Harry.

"We will talk about this later if the need arrives" Minerva says and then Harry and I exit, both thinking about what just happened.

I convince Harry that I'll be fine and we go our separate ways. I don't get far though.

My back slams into the wall and I look up to see the person I hoped to avoid for as long as possible.

"Hello Malfoy" he says.

* * *

**So 'cum clamavero ad aliquem tutum dictum magna' is Latin for 'call out to a safe person when the password is spoken'. I chose Latin because I think that's what a lot of the spells were based on. It sounds cool anyway. 'Mutare password' literally means 'change password'. Please review and show me how much you love me! I hope to be posting a new chapter soon, but only if you guys actually REVIEW!**

**JuliaPossum**


End file.
